cartoonlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Escargoon is trouble by Satan
It is continually this story, Escar-Gone, Timmy Turner and OddParents flies in the Castle Dedede. "Nice to wait!" said OddParents. Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede and Escargoon are running away from the stupid devil. Despereaux pointed a sword to the devil. The devil laughed. He took a stick to Despereaux. Despereaux felled up and screamed. The star flashes appear. The camera zoom down into Kabu. "Warpstar" gaved Kabu. The Warpstar will released it. The devil pick Escargoon up. "Don't" screamed Escargoon. Kirby, Tiff, Tuff and King Dedede runs inside to the throne room. In the throne room, there was DiC "Kid in Bed" logo at the beginning on TV instead. "Wait!" shouted King Dedede, Tiff and Tuff. King Dedede runs outside of sitting or binoculars. He screamed the devil is smacking Escargoon really hard. He takes the sunglasses on. Then he look at binoculars to see Escargoon is smacked by the devil. Evil Dedede Doll flies to King Dedede. He screamed again. He leaves the sunglasses and runs to the throne room again. He locked it. Kirby, Tiff, Tuff and King Dedede saw the skull dog is holding the missile behind the tornado. "Wait!" we shouted. We saw the Evil Dedede Doll. The dog shoots King Dedede. "Ow!" shouted King Dedede. Kirby jumped onto the throne. He watching were you going to. Customer Service saw Kirby. "What are you doing?" said Customer Service. "The hell in Cappy Town" thinked Kirby nicely. "Yes" said Customer Service. Tiff got the missile. The dog chewed Tiff. Tiff while his teeth pressed by. "Stop it!" she screaed. Kirby opened the door. He runs through the red carpet and finally, go to look Escargoon felled by the devil. The devil stomped Escargoon's shell. "Ouch!" screamed Escargoon. Escargoon's shell was ready to cracked. The devil holds Kirby and put down into the ground. Kirby runs and inhaled it at twice. "Tell something about it" said Tiff. "Because, of the evil" cried Tuff. "Let's out of there" said Tiff. Tiff and Tuff runs and jumped into Kirby. Kirby will inhaled it again. The devil give a huge bomb and fire. King Dedede is worried about the evil monster. VID TV mask popped out the Castle Dedede. Kirby swallowed the few bombs and fires. He waited for it. He turned into the blue diamond. Wait! Kirby turns into FIre Kirby. Then else, Fire Kirby may turns into the bomb like this. Look! Kirby wears a bomb hat. He got pair of his bomb. It's Fire Bomb Kirby. He got down. "Fire Bomb Kirby" said Sir Meta-Knight. "Go, Kirby" shouted Tiff. The devil runs to Kirby bomb the devil. The evil monsters flies in front of the devil. Kirby rushed with his bomb and fire to the evil. The white flashes appears that. Kirby keeps doing bombs and fires. The world began to save! That's a huge bomb flashes in the Pop Star. It's mighty cleared. In the hospital, Rowlin closed his book. Escargoon has a big cracked within screaming. Category:Evil characters Category:Devil Category:Hell